


Más allá de las brisas hawaianas

by segogo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segogo/pseuds/segogo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve y danny se conocen en su llegada a las isla por sus trabajos, no tendrán los mejores comienzos, pero bueno ya saben que estos dos mantienen peleados como un matrimonio viejo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más allá de las brisas hawaianas

**Author's Note:**

> luego de un tiempo vuelvo por acá con el primer capitulo de mi segundo fic, espero que le guste.

**Más allá de las brisas hawaianas**

**Capítulo 1**

**Empezar de cero**

**Steve**

         Steve Mcgarret había llegado a Hawái buscando una sola cosa: encontrar al asesino de su padre, a Víctor Hesse, que según datos, se encontraba en la isla, pero ¿a quién quera engañar?, el mismo se mentía, solo se repetía eso a diario para darle otro enfoque a su vida, una manera distinta de empezar, pero además de buscar resolver los asuntos del asesinato de su padre, la verdad que era que Steve no podía estar más en la marina, había sufrido una gran pérdida,  a su compañero, amigo ,amante, a una de las personas que más amaba, Hart , él había dado su vida para proteger la de Steve en una misión en corea .por lo cual Steve no podía seguir prestando servicio en  la marina , no de esa manera con esa carga, eran unos momentos tan duros que había pasado , que sentía que había pasado solo ayer, donde había perdido tanto .por esto se trasladó a  Hawái y callando todos aquellos motivos. Lo último que necesitaba era escándalos sobre su homosexualidad y de su relación con su compañero y es que Steve no tenía problemas con ser gay, esa era un tema que  hace mucho había superado, pero también pensaba que era algo muy personal como para estar hablándolo en todos los lados y menos en la marina en un ambiente tan machista. Lo sabían las personas más cercanas entre ellas su mejor amiga, la teniente Catherine rollins.

Estaba más que decidido que tomaría la oferta de la gobernadora de conformar y dirigir un equipo de elite con inmunidad, así estaría en Hawái, tendría un nuevo trabajo y podría empezar de nuevo.

 

**Danny:**

Danny no pasaba por un buen momento, había acabado de pasar por un duro divorcio, por si fuera poco a su esposa Rachel decidió irse a vivir a Hawái con su novio, llevándose a su hija, a su tesoro más preciado  se la llevaría a esa condenada isla, pensaba, según él.

Pero lo cierto era que danny no daba por enterado de todas las cosas que le esperarían por vivir, que la separación con Rachel no era el fin del mundo, su traslado con la policía ya estaba hecho, ya tenía asignado el caso del asesinato de John Mcgarret, así que no había manera de echarse para atrás.

 

* * *

 

 

El día había llegado, el día que Steve Mcgarret y Danniel Williams se encontrarían por primera vez e iniciarían una historia bastante particular y hermosa por igual, pero que ninguno imaginarían lo que les esperaría y aunque no comenzaran de la mejor manera.

Steve había llegado a la oficina de la gobernadora  Pat Jameson mientras buscaba un parqueadero libre, echo la vista en lo primero que vio, no contaba con mucho tiempo ,llegaría tarde a su cita con la gobernadora ,pero ohh  ¡sorpresa¡, otro auto pretendía quitarle el  lugar, ¿pero quién se creía que era? Él lo había visto primero, el más cínico se parqueo  en  su lugar, Steve no permitirá esto, bajando de su camioneta y dirigiéndose donde el estúpido aquel que…..que ojos, Steve se quedó un poco anonadado de la belleza de los ojos de aquel rubio, pero esto no venía al caso, ¡despierta Steve! Ahora no era el momento.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿No ves que  es mi puesto?-

El pequeño rubio se bajó del auto como si nada pasara –que yo sepa este parqueadero no está marcado con el nombre de alguien-

\- ¡por favor! no me vengas con esas – exclamo Steve

-sabes, no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo una cita-

-No me importa tu cita, dame mi parqueadero-amenazo Steve.

-no sabes con quien estás hablando- contesto danny.

Steve soltó una risa- no ,no, tú no sabes con quien estás hablando -se burló Steve yéndose y subiéndose a su auto- está bien, lo compartiremos-

Danny se dio la vuelta extrañado. ¿Cómo que lo compartieran?, a que se refería…. o ¡mierda!..

Steve había chocado el camaro de danny por la parte de atrás.

-¿contento?-dijo Steve

-hijo de puta, pero que cosas te pasan por la cabeza, te has metido en grandes problemas, te lo aseguro-

-no, no podría ser tan grave…..- Steve no pudo terminar la frase al sentir el puño del rubio en sus labios. Había que reconocerlo para su tamaño golpeaba como un gigante, se había descuidado, un seal  de la marina desprevenido, eso había pasado y Steve se lanzó contra el rubio iniciando un fuerte pelea inimaginada, pero que claramente Steve llevaba las de ganar. Pero el rubio no se rendiría tan fácil.

\- ¡Seguridad! -gritaba una señora.

Del edificio salieron varios agentes uniformados para detenerlos.

-¡comandante Mcgarret, deténgase ya!-exclamo la señora pero para su sorpresa era nada más ni nada menos que la gobernadora. Steve se detuvo inmediatamente.

-Lo siento-

-¡A mi oficina ya!-

Los dos siguieron a la gobernadora a su oficina

-siéntense-Los dos obedecieron.

-Gran ejemplo el que dan dos personas que trabajan con la ley, ¿qué creen que es esto? ¿La secundaria? Peleándose por un parqueadero, no me imagino peleándose por una chica- Steve y danny se miraron.

Pero como veo que ya se conocieron, no iré con más preámbulos. Comandante Mcgarret le presento al detective Danniel Williams, detective Williams, comandante Mcgarret-dijo la gobernadora esperando que se estrecharan las manos.

Dudaron un segundo y Steve estiro la mano sin prestar mucha atención y estrechándola fuertemente la de danny, (con más fuerza de lo necesario).

-Encantado –dijo sarcásticamente danny.

-discúlpeme por lo ocurrido, no volverá a pasar, pero mi cita con usted es personal.-  mirando de reojo a danny.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo apresuradamente danny.

-No hay problema con que los dos estén acá en estos momentos, a los dos los he solicitado a esta hora y es porque como muy bien usted sabe comandante Mcgarret, le permití la creación de su equipo de trabajo, pero me vi en la obligación de asignarle de su nuevo compañero.

-no estará hablando de…- dijo nerviosamente Steve esperando estar equivocado.

-Desde luego, el detective Williams será su nuevo compañero, me han hablado muy bien de sus cualidades  y confió en sus capacidades, claro pasando por alto lo sucedido hace minutos-

Steve sentía que la sangre le hervia. Eso no podía estar pasando, no dudaría ni un segundo vivo con este tipo.

-Con todo respeto, yo preferiría trabajar solo.- Dijo danny.

-Sí, lo apoyo en eso. Dijo Steve- usted me dijo que yo conformaría mi equipo y no necesito niñeras para que vigilen. Claro sin ofender-  mirando a danny.

-no, está bien-dijo danny sin darle importancia.

-Disculpen señores, creo que no están entendiendo, el equipo ya queda conformado así, gústeles o no, no estoy pidiendo sus opiniones y no siendo más, tengo cosas que hacer.

Steve y danny se aquedaron callados saliendo de la oficina y dirigiéndose a los parqueaderos, el mismo parqueadero para ser más exactos y subiéndose a sus respectivos autos.

-Ey compañero, te enviare la factura del arreglo de mi auto, más vale que tengas seguro de auto-

-y tu necesitaras un seguro de vida, si sigues así-amenazo Steve

 

**Steve:**

No habría manera de trabajar con ese hombre de un genio de los  demonios, con sus maneras de hablar tan desesperantes, ¿acaso no habría miles de  detectives en el país capacitados como para que le asignaran este?

**Danny:**

Llegar a las isla de la condenadas piñas para comenzar de cero, no era precisamente lo que le sucedio, no podría trabajar con ese hombre con un ego más grande que quien sabe quién. Debería de haber una manera de solucionar esto o cambiaria de trabajo. Claro el sueldo no sería lo mismo y no podría mantener a grace.

 

**Continuara………….**


End file.
